My wonderland
by creepypastaanimefreak
Summary: Alice Liddell is now eighteen and is have dreams she had as a kid but later on she figures out they where not dreams but reality she then wants to go back and she her old friend but she doesn't know what to do since she has been gone for so long


Dream

* * *

It started when I turned eighteen. I have these weird dreams but, what's weird about them is I know every word and detail that was said and done. The smell lingers in my nose, to the smell of the forest to the smell of the tea in the tea cups. Their voices ringing in my ears the conversations, laughter, and the sarcasm. The dreams don't seem made up they, seem real like it's happening right there. Yet I do not know why they happen now.

My name is Alice Liddell, when I was a young girl I experienced the same dreams. I would say I was in my own world and all I had to do to get there, was to go down the rabbit hole. When I would get back I would tell my mother and father about my adventures with the Cheshire cat, March Hare, the Dormouse and last the Mad Hatter. That all stopped when my mother and father took me to a place where the people convinced me it was a dream. I was told it's all in my mind that was no rabbit hole, no Cheshire cat, March Hare, Mad Hatter, and the Queen of hearts or the others I told them about and was also told there was no such thing as your world. When I was convinced it was all fake and nothing but a little child's imagination I never spoke of it and the crazy dreams have stopped.

After my celebration of turning eighteen and being accepted into a college. I was asked by my aunt "How do you like being a full grown woman?" I smiled and told her "It's amazing. And going to college will make things exciting and give an adventure into new things." Is what I said.

Later that night as I was lying in my bed thinking of my future, I then thought of my past as an excited energetic little girl. Climbing trees, playing on trails in the woods then, I thought about the rabbit hole. I was told it was a dream and that it was an imagination gone wild but, as a little girl it seemed so real. "Oh Alice, stop thinking of made up stuff. Besides as a little girl I did do weird things." I laughed to myself but, something inside me was saying it was real and that I do have my own world. With all the crazy things that make you wonder how can these people do all these weird things and say it's normal, it makes you think. Why is this nothing I have seen before? Where did this place come from or is this place really real? I shrug it off thinking it was now nothing but dreams of wanting more adventure and fun. Today I'm an adult and, have to act and think like one so now there is no time now for silly nonsense. I push the thoughts and memories aside and drift into sleep.

* * *

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Down, down, down, down she falls my fair lady." I am walking in the woods behind the park down a new bike path I was sing my favorite nursery rhyme my mommy would sing for me before I go to bed, when I get scared or because I want to hear her sing it I love mommy's voice its so pretty. I was having fun singing, and spinning around in my new blue dress Grammy made me, watching it rise up a little and twirling a bit it was fun. I started skipping and singing looking around to see if there was anything interesting. When I turned my head to look straight forward something just a little up ahead caught my eye. I stopped singing and started walking slowly toward it, as I got closer I could slowly make it out, until I knew what I was looking at. My feet completely stopped as I stared curiously at it. The thing three feet in front of me was a white rabbit. The white rabbit is about three feet tall, he was wearing a fancy blue button up shirt and a long blue suit jacket. The rabbit pulled something out of his pocket it looked looked like a pocket watch. I was pulled out of my daze when he yelled out. "Oh no! I'm late terribly late!" He pocketed the watch and started to hope away. I was so shocked and yet so curious I decided I wanted to know where he was going and what was he late for. I started running in the direction of the rabbit. It only took me a minute to find him he took out the watch again and started hoping faster, I sped up my pace its a goo thing us little kids have a lot of energy of else I would be tired. I watched as the rabbit jumped into a hole I didn't want to go in but I was running to fast I didn't have time to stop. I was so scared I would fall but I wasn't falling the hole was like a slide it was fun and it seem to be going faster it went even faster until I fell onto the ground. I look around I was in the woods I got up and started walking in a random direction. As I was wondering I could hear people talking I stop to listen to see which way as I listen closely I found the voice coming to the right of me I followed the it. As i was walking i was wondering where i was " I wonder where i am?" " My dear little purrrrson you are in a place where there are wonders and adventures." The voice purred. I jumped looking for the one who said that, as I look around I couldn't see anyone. " My dear if you want to know where I am why don't you look up here." He purred again but you could hear the amusement in his voice. I did what he said and looked up. I jump a little because what I saw staring at me was a blue and gray cat with a grin on his face like he was amused by my expression. " W-who are you?" I was a bit scared his grin turned into a smirk " My dear, there is no need to be scared of me there are other things that are far scarier than me." He teased " Wha-what im not scared of you! And don't change the subject i asked you a question!" I felt a little annoyed because he was teasing me and i don't like it. " Hehehe. I like you your fun to tease but if you must know my name is Cheshire cat. Now my dear why don't you follow me your silly questions will some be answered." I nodded and started to follow Cheshire cat I was amazed that he was floating. "Can you walk or do you just float?" "Hm, I can walk if I want but floating is much better and easier I can spin, twirl in the air and it makes it more fun plus I can disappear and not leave a trace but if I walk and disappear then you can see my foot prints. It's just more to float so that why I do it." Then started to spin and twirl and I thought it was funny when he made his body disappear but his head was visible. After walking/floating five minutes later we cant to a stop at along table where there sat another rabbit but he was brown and a little jumpy in a shy way, A mouse standing next to a tea cup with a little sword in her hand, and the last person was a man with crazy orange hair with a top hat. They must have noticed us because the talking had stopped. " Why hello there Cheshire cat who is this little person with you." The man with the top hat said. " Hello Hatter this is someone i found in the woods her name is...Uh, I forgot to ask. What is your Name My dear?" " My name is Alice." " Well hello Alice. I am the Mad Hatter. This is the Marched Hare and this is Dormouse. Now come sit." I did as he told me I want to know where i was so much so i Just said " I was wondering if any of you could tell me where I am?" They all looked at me it was silent for a little until Hatter spoke " Why my dear little Alice you are in wonderland a place filled with excitement and adventure." I then felt a smile creep onto my face and softly spoke " Wonderland"

* * *

"Alice get up! It aready ten so that means you got enough sleep!" My mother had woken me up. I sat up and looked out my window to see the sun high in the sky, beautiful blue sky, but i wasn't really looking at the scenery my thought was on the dream i had just had. " I wonder what caused me to have that dream I haven't had a dream like that since I was eight." I thought for just a minute long then got out of bed to now start the day as a grown adult. But i still had that dream on my mind.

* * *

Okay so this is my very first fan fiction i think its good but that's just my option. you many like the story you many not but that is okay with me .~creepypasta&animefreak


End file.
